


A Waste

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 04:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12498808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: Tommy and Barbara from Winston's POV





	A Waste

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC... no copyright infringement intended

We’re sitting in the pub at the end of another very hard case. The atmosphere is relaxed, with in-jokes, banter, and good-natured teasing.

It’s on occasions like this that the rest of us see clearly what the DI and Barb do their damnedest to ignore; that they are completely in love with each other.

I get why Barb is so scared of admitting her feelings. I’ve heard what she was like before she met the DI; how angry she was, how lonely. Being partnered with him changed that, and I can understand why she wouldn’t want to risk what she has now and end up going back to those dark and empty days.

What I don’t understand is why the DI doesn’t make a move.

The way he looks at her, his heart is in his eyes; his adoration is plain to see. It’s as if the sun rises and sets with her. There’s nothing he wouldn’t do for her, and I do mean nothing. She is the most important person in his world – bar none.

One obstruction to the DI acting on his feelings might be his once near-legendary reputation as the Met’s very own Casanova, but since the incredibly awkward Julia Oborne affair he hasn’t so much as looked at a woman who isn’t Barb, he hasn’t had the time! They think we don’t know that they are together almost 24/7, but we’d have to be blind not to have noticed. There’s also the whole earl thing, which used to be a huge stumbling block, particularly for Barb, but I don’t think that matters to either of them as much as it did, if it does at all. Barb now appears as comfortable with the DI as the DI is with her. They bicker and row like it is going out of fashion, but it will never destroy them.

The sneaky glances when they think the other isn’t looking. The affectionate hugs. The way they rush to defend the other. The sexual tension between them that could solve the global energy crisis!

Most people would kill for even half of what they share.

Stuart and I sometimes joke about how we could get them together. From locking them in his office to setting them up on a blind date with each other, and pretty much everything in between. If we thought we could get away with it without suffering the 'Wrath of Barbara' then we would, but for all our male bravado neither of us wish to forfeit essential body parts for the cause!

Barb throws her head back and laughs, her eyes sparkling with life, and there’s that look again from the DI, the one that says, ‘you are my everything, I adore you’. It’s gone almost as quickly as it arrived, his attention returned to his drink.

They could be so happy together, if only one of them could find the courage to take the next step. All we can do is hope that it doesn’t take the rest of their natural lives to do it, because that would be a waste.


End file.
